Turns Them to Hunters
by emmaegvhp
Summary: In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Remus has finally found a group of friends he can trust with the knowledge that he is a werewolf. But as tension and suspicion rises The Marauders must concoct a plan to keep Moony safe. How will they evade those who try to stop them? What secrets of magic and Hogwarts will they discover?
1. Chapter 1

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

 _May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

Remus

I hate nights like this, when the the moon is a perfectly rounded pale yellow orb in the sky, half covered by an eerie fog. Any normal student at Hogwarts could admire the dark November sky from the parapet on the Astronomy Tower, except me. I mean, I shouldn't even be up here right now, as the tower is "strictly for class use" but it isn't like I will run into Professor Sinistra up here or anything. All my teachers and friends are in the great hall, almost done devouring the feast conjured up every night by the house elves of the school. Half of me knows I should be down there, nibbling on a piece of buttered toast and sipping from a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The other half is drawn to this place, knowing the moon makes me feel too sick to eat anyway but for some reason still unknown to me, I'm drawn to it. Maybe it's just me becoming more comfortable with my lycanthropy. It used to bother me when my friends would call me "Moony", it made me feel like more of a monster than I already do. I don't deserve James, Sirius, or Peter. Every single month they risk their lives to help me. I look down and retrace the path I take with all of them. First out of the castle, while everyone finishes dinner and with full bellies returns to their dormitories. Then we run across the Quidditch Pitch and under the branches of the Whomping Willow that are currently twisting and rustling in the wind. We get under the massive trunk and climb through the tunnels to the Shrieking Shack where my transformation begins. I can't recall the specifics of what happens once I'm in the shack, my mind is too wild and I'm too ferocious, struggling to keep myself and my friends safe.

I pull up the thick sleeve of my jumper and run a finger over the deep scratches I gave myself last month. I examine my hand in the remaining light, and look at my nervously short-bitten nails. Later tonight, thick, sharp claws will sprout and I will end up doing damage myself even more. I'm just thankful that it isn't Peter, James, or Sirius I'm hurting, I can't imagine the guilt I'd feel if I injured one of them. I pull my sleeve down and brush away my chesnut-colored hair that was shielding my eyes.

I hear the sound of boots hitting the stone stairs at a quick pace and whip my head around to identify the source of the noise and immediately my shoulders fall in relief. Of course it's Sirius. His smile brightens the dark tower as he runs up to me.

"What're you up here for Moony? James, Peter, and I searched the whole grounds for you. Somehow I knew you'd be up here though." He laughs lightly and sighs.

I jerk my head in the direction of the moon above and he nods understandingly. He puts wavy his chin length hair into the bun he sometimes puts it in for Quidditch and says,

"Moons, we gotta get going. We can stop in the dormitory quickly until everyone is asleep and then we can sneak out before it's too late."

I take the Gryffindor scarf Sirius holds out to me and wrap it snug around my neck and follow Sirius as he leads the way down the spiral staircase to the dormitory.

"Fortuna Major," I mutter to the sleepy Fat Lady who reluctantly opens up the door to the common room. I realize these are the first words I've said with Sirius around since he found me sulking in the Tower. The warmth of the huge fireplace welcomes me and I resist the urge to slump down in one of the gigantic cushy armchairs. I glance at the familiar scarlet and golden banners draped around the room and climb quietly up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Sirius and I make our way to our four poster beds, in the practically pitch dark we can still find the way after spending five years at this school. Sirius throws on a leather jacket and I see him slip a chocolate frog in his pocket, for later probably. He laces up his boots tightly and sits down on his bed, facing me.

I hear muffled laughs and hushing, that I recognize as James and Peter from the common room. They burst into the room, somehow not waking anyone up. James's shirt is untucked and his tie is undone, hanging around his neck, typical of James. Peter, his face tinged slightly red looks small standing next to James, who is only slightly shorter than me. James raises an eyebrow from under his jet-black hair questioning me, asking if I'm ready to go. As we step out of the circular door of the common room, my friends offer me encouragement, each in their own way. Peter gives me kind looks, James pats my back and stays upbeat and cheery as always, and Sirius stays by my side the entire time, arm wrapped around my shoulders until we reach downstairs. We sneak past the great hall into one of the back doors and Peter unlocks the door with a whispered "Alohamora". We speed out and all of us begin running across the slightly muddy moonlit Quidditch Pitch. We halt once we reach the Whomping Willow. It stirs once it senses us and performs a stretch-like movement before the branches come crashing down. We all dodge the thrashing branches while I manage to get a scratch on my ear as a branch whizzes past me. Peter is pulled up by his jacket and is thrown down at my feet, over the thick roots next to the trunk. I help him up and he brushes himself off.

Once safely inside the tunnel, we slump down and take a few gasping breaths. After all of us cast a quick "Lumos" I discover James's glasses are askew on his face and there is a crack running down one of the lenses. "Reparo" I say as I point at his glasses with my unicorn hair wand. Just as Sirius puts his head on my shoulder, panting, Peter reminds us that we must get to the Shack before I turn. We increase the brightness of our wands and creep through the underground tunnel, James and Peter leading, Sirius and I following, While we walk, Sirius nudges my hip and silently offers me the chocolate frog he'd put in his pocket earlier. I take the sweet from his hand and for the first time today, I smile because the small gesture means a lot to me.

We approach the small wooden door and halt. Sirius quietly reminds me

"Remus, we'll be right outside the whole time. Just come out when you're ready and we can go back to the dorms or if you're up to it tonight we can even sneak around Hogsmeade for a bit."

I open the door and the musty, wood smell drifts out. How inviting. Once inside I click the rusty lock behind me. I hear my friends' backs hit the other side of the door and I prepare for the transformation as soon as the clouds clear up and the moon is fully exposed. I take a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

James

I watch Professor McGonnagal quickly usher Peter and James out of the classroom right before she strides up to me and says,

"Your grades are slipping, Potter. I know you are as bright as they come, but you have to pull yourself together before O.W.L.S. season."

She looks down at me above her spectacles, waiting for a response. I nod curtly and give an obligatory "Yes, Professor."

"Alright, you're free to go. I'm sure your friends are waiting."

I rush out and of course, her prediction is correct. Lupin and Peter stand right outside and walk with me down the stone covered corridor to Charms, not mentioning my interaction with McGonnagal.

As we rush to Flitwick's room, I see some other Gryffindor girls giggling and whispering behind their hands as I pass. Lupin smirks and nudges me, but I ignore it.

"James, the least you could do for them is grant them a smile. I mean, practically every girl in our year would jump into the lake in the middle of January for a chance to get tea with you at Madam Puddifoot's," He teases.

"Oh shut it, Moony."

We enter the classroom, and I silently thank Merlin that Flitwick has his back turned to the class, writing on the board, so he doesn't notice our tardiness. It is a very important lesson, after all. Moony, Peter and I sit down on a bench and wait for Flitwick to start the lesson. At least they do. I can't focus on a thing Flitwick is going on about. I should be focusing on the ridiculously advanced charms lesson but I can only focus on Lily. Seated a single row ahead of me and a few seats to the right, I can only see the back of her head. I occupy my mind with memorizing the details of the way the sunlight streams its way through the small window and the yellowish light mixes with Lily's reddish brown waves cascading down right below her shoulderblades. Suddenly, the screech of metal stool legs on stone floor snaps me out of my daydream. Everyone is standing up, anxiously waiting to begin. I shoot up quickly, hoping no one will notice. I smooth my robe out and pretend to be casual. Earning a laugh from Peter. Remus is too busy looking down, chewing his lip and fiddling with the hem of his robe.

I can understand his anxiety. He must prove himself an advanced enough wizard to stay in this class by casting a Patronus, but of course it can't be in the corporeal form. That would show the entire class that his Patronus is a wolf. I've seen him cast one before, we've all done it. Except Peter, I still wonder what his could be. I also wonder what happy memory each of my friends use to cast theirs. I know only Sirius's. He revealed it to me late one sleepless night in the common room. The rush of winning a Quidditch game had left us too excited to even consider a wink of sleep. We began talking and simply, we just didn't stop. He told me that the first time he'd been able to cast a patronus had been last year, after he'd stayed the summer at my house. He confessed not even the thrill of quidditch nor that of snogging the entirety of the Gryffindor house had left him happy enough to cast one. Making his parents angry by listening to punk muggle music or rebelling in any other sort of way hadn't satisfied him. The only time he'd ever been completely satisfied, he'd said, had been just enjoying the sense of belonging he felt at my house, the peace. After that, he said the ferocity of the dog that leapt from his wand could have challenged that of Heley Fleetwood's.

"Alright students, I will be evaluating each of you individually as I can't pay attention to all of you at once. Just a reminder; don't be ashamed if you can't cast a patronus and don't laugh at a classmate if they can't either. Most students in your year can't imagine casting a Patronus, you are all advanced wizards," Explains Flitwick

"And witches," mutters Lily indignantly, kicking dust up from the floor with the toe of her shoe.

"Anyway, let's get started. Each of you, find the happiest memory and pull it to the front of your mind. Place yourself back into that moment, let it consume you, focus only on that."

In my mind, I combine the feeling of sailing down to the ground on my broomstick, the snitch flitting around in my clenched hand with Lily's image, with all of my friends, our trips to Hogsmeade and the fun we make on our own. The joy courses through me and I know it will be enough. I keep it in my mind as Flitwick travels across the rows of students.

Most students can't conjure up anything but wisps of smoke or a weak incorporal patronus with a vague animalistic form. A handful of the top students manage a small fleeting creature. I've got this in the bag, I think.

Eventually he comes to Lupin who shoots me an uneasy look and then shakily raises his wand. He closes his eyes and then finally says the spell. Out of his wand bursts a bright flash of light. Quickly the beam diminishes and Flitwick clicks his tongue and looks up with a surprised expression.

"That's got to be the most powerful incorporal patrnonus I've ever seen. I'm impressed, young man."

Remus nods bashfully, as usual. Next is Peter who straightens his shoulders, breathes deeply and clearly casts the charm. Suddenly, something scampers throughout the air in a blur. All eyes are trained on the form skittering around. Across the room a girl shouts;

"It's a rat!"

Peter turns bright red with shame as a few students laugh or slip comments under their breath. I'm fed up with it and by every second Peter looks more hurt. "Listen, none of you deserve to laugh at my friend for casting a Patronus when the majority of you can't get produce a decent one yourself." The laughter ceases, except for a scoff or two.

"Er, thank you Mr. Potter." Says Professor Flitwick, his barely perceptible nod a que to me that it is my turn. I stir up the memories and like all the other times before I say the charm with ease "Expecto Patronum" and out of my wand leaps a powerful and almost opaque stag. It turns its head to the Professor and its hooves pass over the top of his slightly balding head. My classmates gasp and I smirk. I'd like to see one of the people who made fun of Peter beat that, but I keep it to myself when I see Flitwick and Lupin's astounded expressions and feel a gentle pat on the back from Peter. After a few more forceful jumps around the classroom, my patronus eventually thins out. More students attempt to cast one, but none come close surpassing mine. I bounce on my feet waiting to find out what Lily's will come out to be.

"Mrs. Evans," he says and she responds with a quiet but clear;

"Expecto Patronum,"

A beautiful and delicate doe prances from her wand and my heart jumps along with the ethereal creature. It dances right around me and through the light spilling in through the small window until it vanishes. I notice my mouth is hanging open and as Peter and Lupin nudge me with knowing smiles I shut it quickly, still in disbelief. It probably doesn't mean a thing, it can't. Lily hates me for picking on Snape but somehow our Patronuses match. I can't get its grace out of my mind as I replay the memory over and over again. I turn around the sweet memory like a lemon drop on my tongue.

The final student casts their patronus and I stumble out of class in between Peter and Moony, who are eager to tell Sirius about this whole ordeal, I'm sure. I leave hearing the impressed murmurs of students and Lily's musical laugh responding to the praise of her friends. As we walk, I hope I can be the one to cause that sound to bubble up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter

James slumps down beside me in one of the hard library chairs. Only the tops of his round glasses and his mess of jet black hair are visible above the stack of textbooks towering next to me. He shifts the books and stares down at me, slumped over a foot or so of parchment, my transfiguration essay scrawled in black ink over top of it. I don't even bother to look up at my friend. I had finally obtained my focus and I wasn't going to loose it because of him.

"You okay Peter? You're looking a bit rough… we have months until the O.W.L.S. if that's what you're worried about, and Sirius, he's brilliant, he tutors Lupin all the time -" James rambles.

"I'm fine, it's just hard to focus on Transfiguration when the possibility of all of us being found out is hanging over my head." I responded, still looking down.

"I think we scared Snape off enough, but if he can find us, anyone can."

I sighed and seeing my distress, he continued: "I'm sure we'll think of something soon enough."

He perches himself on the table next to mine and watches me over the books. It was even harder to concentrate with him looking at me, but I didn't want to annoy him. I couldn't get a silly little thing like that get to me. I'm lucky to have him in the first place. We stay in silence while we read and study, until James clears his throat before notifying me that it was almost time for dinner. I collect my books and follow him upstairs to the dormitories.

"D'ya think you'll manage to conjure up a patronus in charms tomorrow? I wonder what Lily-"

As he mentions Lily, I stop paying close attention to what he is saying and let my stomach knot as I think about Lupin and all of our current situations. I let my legs go through the motions I know so well, climbing up the steep stone steps. Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, my stomach drops as I trip over a step that moved right under my foot. Luckily, James had caught the back of my robe in his fist and I breathed a sigh of relief. I right myself and we both laugh. We don't know what else to do.

After tossing our books carelessly on our beds, we return downstairs so to the vast torch lit halls. We swing open the great intricately decorated wooden doors and the roar of excited chatter

greets and the mouth watering scent of the feast greet us right away. We take our seats, mine on the end of the table, slightly separated from the others. The mouth watering scent of the feast greet us right away. The food had already been conjured atop the table, still steaming and freshly made by the house elves. I take some turkey and potatoes and glance around. Surprisingly, everyone still seems fairly calm, but I notice Moony's eyes flickering all over the hall and his fork pushing his food around on his plate. I give him a sympathetic look and wish I could do something to help but James and Sirius are always the first candidates to defend him. They're both so strong and brave, something I could never be. Their skin fits them so perfectly. I question the Sorting Hat's selection. Why am I a Gryffindor? I shrink myself, I try not to stand out too much, but that's almost impossible considering my closest friend is James Potter. I can hear him laughing with Sirius and Remus right now, its boisterous sound filling up the anxious pit of my stomach and echoing throughout the hall.

The noise dies down eventually and after finishing our food, we rise from our seats. I spot Snape across the hall, looking down at his shoes. I look up at the flickering candles and the enchanted ceiling. I let some younger students pass and then leave with my friends. As we trail behind, I notice a piece of parchment fall out of a student's pocket. I grab it, and turn it around in my hand. My eyes scan the page. In curly letters it reads "Britain's Most Haunted Sites" a map of the country spreads out on the paper and I wonder how they got each site to move and show the movement of the ghosts. I know portraits can be enchanted so the people can speak, but I didn't know a map this intricate and complex could be made. I look up, about to return the map to the younger student, but the hallway was empty except for Sirius, James, and Remus who had trailed ahead of me. I don't bother running to catch up.

Back in the common room, I sit across from Sirius, the fireplace being our only source of light. James and Remus had gone off to bed, but Sirius and I don't let the exhaustion overcome us yet. I fish the piece of parchment out of my robe pocket and let the glow of the fire illuminate the constantly moving map. I watch Sirius's gray eyes flick from spot to spot around the page.

"Why are you showing me this, Peter?", he questions in a low voice. Not intimidatingly, just bewildered.

"Oh… well, I saw it in the Great Hall and er, it's stupid, I was wondering if you knew anything about how they enchant this map. I was thinking since we are running the risk of getting Remus and ourselves revealed, how helpful something like this would be when Moony is turning,"

Sirius rests his chin on his hand in thought. He opened his mouth but as he studies the map, he quickly shuts it again. A few moments pass then he says

"Well, all I can say is it would be difficult, but then again Hogwarts probably has one of the most extensive magical libraries, second only to maybe the Ministry,"

He pauses again before saying: "It's an absolutely mad idea, Peter, but it's brilliant,


	4. Chapter 4

James

I watch Professor McGonnagal quickly usher Peter and James out of the classroom right before she strides up to me and says,

"Your grades are slipping, Potter. I know you are as bright as they come, but you have to pull yourself together before O.W.L.S. season."

She looks down at me above her spectacles, waiting for a response. I nod curtly and give an obligatory "Yes, Professor."

"Alright, you're free to go. I'm sure your friends are waiting."

I rush out and of course, her prediction is correct. Lupin and Peter stand right outside and walk with me down the stone covered corridor to Charms, not mentioning my interaction with McGonnagal.

As we rush to Flitwick's room, I see some other Gryffindor girls giggling and whispering behind their hands as I pass. Lupin smirks and nudges me, but I ignore it.

"James, the least you could do for them is grant them a smile. I mean, practically every girl in our year would jump into the lake in the middle of January for a chance to get tea with you at Madam Puddifoot's," He teases.

"Oh shut it, Moony."

We enter the classroom, and I silently thank Merlin that Flitwick has his back turned to the class, writing on the board, so he doesn't notice our tardiness. It is a very important lesson, after all. Moony, Peter and I sit down on a bench and wait for Flitwick to start the lesson. At least they do. I can't focus on a thing Flitwick is going on about. I should be focusing on the ridiculously advanced charms lesson but I can only focus on Lily. Seated a single row ahead of me and a few seats to the right, I can only see the back of her head. I occupy my mind with memorizing the details of the way the sunlight streams its way through the small window and the yellowish light mixes with Lily's reddish brown waves cascading down right below her shoulderblades. Suddenly, the screech of metal stool legs on stone floor snaps me out of my daydream. Everyone is standing up, anxiously waiting to begin. I shoot up quickly, hoping no one will notice. I smooth my robe out and pretend to be casual. Earning a laugh from Peter. Remus is too busy looking down, chewing his lip and fiddling with the hem of his robe.

I can understand his anxiety. He must prove himself an advanced enough wizard to stay in this class by casting a Patronus, but of course it can't be in the corporeal form. That would show the entire class that his Patronus is a wolf. I've seen him cast one before, we've all done it. Except Peter, I still wonder what his could be. I also wonder what happy memory each of my friends use to cast theirs. I know only Sirius's. He revealed it to me late one sleepless night in the common room. The rush of winning a Quidditch game had left us too excited to even consider a wink of sleep. We began talking and simply, we just didn't stop. He told me that the first time he'd been able to cast a patronus had been last year, after he'd stayed the summer at my house. He confessed not even the thrill of quidditch nor that of snogging the entirety of the Gryffindor house had left him happy enough to cast one. Making his parents angry by listening to punk muggle music or rebelling in any other sort of way hadn't satisfied him. The only time he'd ever been completely satisfied, he'd said, had been just enjoying the sense of belonging he felt at my house, the peace. After that, he said the ferocity of the dog that leapt from his wand could have challenged that of Heley Fleetwood's.

"Alright students, I will be evaluating each of you individually as I can't pay attention to all of you at once. Just a reminder; don't be ashamed if you can't cast a patronus and don't laugh at a classmate if they can't either. Most students in your year can't imagine casting a Patronus, you are all advanced wizards," Explains Flitwick

"And witches," mutters Lily indignantly, kicking dust up from the floor with the toe of her shoe.

"Anyway, let's get started. Each of you, find the happiest memory and pull it to the front of your mind. Place yourself back into that moment, let it consume you, focus only on that."

In my mind, I combine the feeling of sailing down to the ground on my broomstick, the snitch flitting around in my clenched hand with Lily's image, with all of my friends, our trips to Hogsmeade and the fun we make on our own. The joy courses through me and I know it will be enough. I keep it in my mind as Flitwick travels across the rows of students.

Most students can't conjure up anything but wisps of smoke or a weak incorporal patronus with a vague animalistic form. A handful of the top students manage a small fleeting creature. I've got this in the bag, I think.

Eventually he comes to Lupin who shoots me an uneasy look and then shakily raises his wand. He closes his eyes and then finally says the spell. Out of his wand bursts a bright flash of light. Quickly the beam diminishes and Flitwick clicks his tongue and looks up with a surprised expression.

"That's got to be the most powerful incorporal patrnonus I've ever seen. I'm impressed, young man."

Remus nods bashfully, as usual. Next is Peter who straightens his shoulders, breathes deeply and clearly casts the charm. Suddenly, something scampers throughout the air in a blur. All eyes are trained on the form skittering around. Across the room a girl shouts;

"It's a rat!"

Peter turns bright red with shame as a few students laugh or slip comments under their breath. I'm fed up with it and by every second Peter looks more hurt. "Listen, none of you deserve to laugh at my friend for casting a Patronus when the majority of you can't get produce a decent one yourself." The laughter ceases, except for a scoff or two.

"Er, thank you Mr. Potter." Says Professor Flitwick, his barely perceptible nod a que to me that it is my turn. I stir up the memories and like all the other times before I say the charm with ease "Expecto Patronum" and out of my wand leaps a powerful and almost opaque stag. It turns its head to the Professor and its hooves pass over the top of his slightly balding head. My classmates gasp and I smirk. I'd like to see one of the people who made fun of Peter beat that, but I keep it to myself when I see Flitwick and Lupin's astounded expressions and feel a gentle pat on the back from Peter. After a few more forceful jumps around the classroom, my patronus eventually thins out. More students attempt to cast one, but none come close surpassing mine. I bounce on my feet waiting to find out what Lily's will come out to be.

"Mrs. Evans," he says and she responds with a quiet but clear;

"Expecto Patronum,"

A beautiful and delicate doe prances from her wand and my heart jumps along with the ethereal creature. It dances right around me and through the light spilling in through the small window until it vanishes. I notice my mouth is hanging open and as Peter and Lupin nudge me with knowing smiles I shut it quickly, still in disbelief. It probably doesn't mean a thing, it can't. Lily hates me for picking on Snape but somehow our Patronuses match. I can't get its grace out of my mind as I replay the memory over and over again. I turn around the sweet memory like a lemon drop on my tongue.

The final student casts their patronus and I stumble out of class in between Peter and Moony, who are eager to tell Sirius about this whole ordeal, I'm sure. I leave hearing the impressed murmurs of students and Lily's musical laugh responding to the praise of her friends. As we walk, I hope I can be the one to cause that sound to bubble up again one day.


End file.
